


Cold pt. 6

by NightCityFiction



Series: Cold (River Ward/V) [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCityFiction/pseuds/NightCityFiction
Summary: V gets a call from River after she went home from Joss’s. He asks V on a date and she happily obliges. Spicy times also ensue between the two.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: Cold (River Ward/V) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Cold pt. 6

Dinner went super well with the family. Joss sounded so relieved when I told her that River was sleeping. She thanked me for coming to visit and I made my way home. For the first time since I came back I felt happy and carefree.

When I arrived at home it was late. I set my things down and turned on the news getting comfy for bed. My holo started ringing shortly after and I wasn’t even paying attention to who it was when I picked it up.

“Hey Val,” River said, his voice raspy from his probably just waking up, “sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Oh hey, it’s fine,” I said my lips curling into a smile,”although I think you should maybe try to fall asleep again. You could use it.”

“I will. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.”

“What about?”

“Um...I don’t-”

“Starts with, sounds like? Oh is it a movie title!”

That made him chuckle, but I could see his cheeks turning red as he mumbled, “Do you maybe want to go on a date?”

“With who?” I teased.

“Would you like to go with me, on a date, next week? I have a couple loose ends to tie up for the last case so I would still need some time to finish up. I want to make things up to you.”

“Yeah, I would. Did you have something in mind?”

“Maybe we could go to dinner, have a drink somewhere after if we don’t want the night to end? We could possibly go back to your place too.”

“Yeah that sounds nice!”

“Unless you want to take things slow. We don’t have to go back to your place, no pressure.”

“We’ll just see where the night takes us.”

He yawned after that and rubbed his eyes.

“Someone looks very sleepy, maybe you should go back to bed,” I said gently.  
“I don’t want to hang up though,” he said, trying to hold back a yawn

“We didn’t say anything about hanging up.”

He smiled at that and laid down in his bed saying “Goodnight Val”

“Goodnight love.”

\-------

A week came and went. I spent the time running some odd jobs for Rogue to pass the time. When I wasn’t doing that River and I were talking for hours on end at night when we both were home. We talked about everything from cases to my adventures in the badlands. We even playfully flirted a little bit. I always waited until he fell asleep on the holo before I even thought about getting some shut eye. We had decided on a fancy vegetarian restaurant in corpo plaza. I spent all week trying to pick out a classy outfit that was easy to convert into a bar outfit. Before I knew it he was knocking on my door. I opened it and I honestly have never seen a man more handsome in my entire life. The bandages were off his hands and he looked ten million times better. He was leaning on my door in a suit jacket and dress pants and his muscles looked like they were ready to bust out of the jacket.

“Hey beautiful,” he said smirking and looking me up and down, “ready to go.”

“Ready as ever,” I said, returning his energy.

We made our way down the hallway, his arm never leaving my waist. We made our way out of the elevator and into his old Thorton. My gaze caught something poking out of the visor attached to a paperclip on the driver’s side.

“What’s in your visor?” I asked.

Without saying anything he pulled his visor down and there was a picture of us, just before the raid at Arasaka happened. I had come over for dinner with River and Joss and it just so happened Joss wanted a photo of us. I don’t remember River saying he wanted a copy but Joss must have given him one anyways. I smiled at him and handed it back. We just looked at each other for a moment. I was hoping he would kiss me, but he just put the car in drive and headed to the restaurant.

It was a really fancy place. We sat at a table by a giant window and ordered some appetizers and some wine to have with our food. It was all absolutely amazing. There was a faux meat steak that River had that looked absolutely divine. I had never been out to a place like this before. We talked about more of the same but with even more playful banter. His smile pierced my heart every time he looked at me. It didn’t leave his face all throughout dinner. We thanked the waitress for our meal, paid and then left.  
“That was amazing,” I said, feeling absolutely satisfied, “where did you find this place?”

“A friend of mine showed me it one day,” he said, “do you still want to go out for drinks?”

“Of course I do.” I said.

We headed off to the car. He stopped in front of my door. He ran his hand across my cheek and kissed me gently. I kissed him back more intensely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands to my hips pulling me in closer.

“Baby,” he said, strained, in between kisses.

“Hm?” I said, my face still close to his.

He hesitated for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. He brought his thumb up and traced it along my bottom lip. I gave him my neediest look I possibly could.

“Let’s go have that drink.” He said, smirking.

I whined not wanting whatever we started to end. He pulled away and went to the drivers side and got in. The audacity he had to just leave me hanging. Two can play at that game I thought. I got in and started unbuttoning the white blouse I had on with my pencil skirt. River looked over at me and started blushing.

“Babe what the hell are you doing?” he asked, absolutely shocked.

“What?” I said, a sly look on my face. “This isn’t the attire for a bar now is it.”

I tossed the blouse in the back to reveal a plunge v-neck stop with a strappy open back. It just so happened to show off a little bit of the flower tattoo I got on my chest while in the Badlands.

“Like you said let’s go have that drink.” I teased.

“That is so mean.” he said chuckling.

We drove to the bar, River’s now white knuckles clenching the wheel as he drove. I teased him the entire way, commenting on how tense he looked. How he looked really warm and he should take his jacket off. He obliged and in turn rolled up his sleeves revealing more of his arms. He even undid a couple of shirt buttons. I thought that was fair enough all things considered. We pull up to the Afterlife and as I’m about to get out of the car, I notice he’s not getting out. He’s just looking at me like he’ll devour me right then and there.

“Valerie, are you sure you want to go have a drink?” River said.  
I thought about it. It would be fun to tease him more, but honestly I don’t know if I could wait any longer. I closed the door and buckled myself back in.

“Well, we could always have drinks at my place. We could also stop and buy something from a corn-” I said.

He was already speeding down the road. I gripped the edges of my seat and his hand worked its way up my thigh, gently squeezing it. We did end up stopping for a bottle of Cenzon at a liquor store but it was only because I insisted. Right after we went to my apartment, standing right next to each other, me praying for the elevator to go faster. We practically bolted to the front door and I opened it, him practically pushing me in.

I set the bottle down near the door and he put his hand on my chin and pulled my gaze up to meet his.

“How bad do you want me baby?” he whispered.

“I need you so bad.” I whined.

He picked me up, fingertips digging into my ass and our lips were locked. He carried me over to the bed and threw me onto it. I watched as he undid his shirt and his belt, the clicking of the metal was music to my ears. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me, desperately. I removed his shirt and ran my nails across his back which earned a throaty moan from him. His flesh hand snaked under my shirt and started lightly teasing my nipple.

He trailed kisses down from my lips to my collar bone and started biting causing me to moan and push my hips upward in desperation. I wanted to be touched so bad. I could feel my panties starting to get soaked. He pulled away and pulled my shirt off and proceeded to kiss all the way down my body, wasting no time in removing my underwear and skirt. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my slit.

“River please,” I whimpered.

His lips curled into a smirk and he lifted one of my legs up and started kissing down. As he reaches my thigh, he leaves lovebites there as well, knowing he’s going to be the only one to see them. He lays down on the bed, head in between my legs. His tongue runs over me, tasting me, and then diving in. His tongue swirls around my clit causing me to arch my back and grip the bed sheets. My head is swimming and he easily slips two of his metal fingers into me, the cold sending shivers down my spine. He curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot to make me moan louder. I get close to the edge but right as I’m about to come he stops.

I whine as he pulls away. 

“I don’t want to see you unravel just yet.” he said, sternly.  
He takes off his pants and boxers to reveal his long, extremely hard cock. He starts running it up and down my slit.

I whine again and he chuckles.

“What’s wrong baby?” he says, grinning.

“River don’t-” I said, not being able to get the words out.

“You want me to stop.”

“No!” I shouted a little bit too loud. I hesitated for a moment, not believing what was about to come out of my mouth, “I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

He lines up his cock and slams inside of me, going hard. My walls tighten around him as I feel him pounding into me. My hips try to match his rhythm. His metal hand grabs my hip and the other finds its way to my neck lightly squeezing. My head feels light and spacey, like I was on cloud nine. I could feel myself getting closer and he goes down to a painfully slow pace.

“What do you have to ask, baby?” He groans.

“Can I please come?” I whimper.

He speeds up again going even harder. His thrusts were getting more erratic and his moans were getting deeper. His hand made his way to my clit, rubbing it and sending me over the edge.

“Val where do you want-” he managed to get out.

“Inside,” I screamed.

He finished, filling me up. We were both panting. The air in the apartment was thick and humid. He leaned down to kiss me and pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty and spent. He laid on his side next to me and I rolled over to face him. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in my face and pulled me in close. We both fell asleep like that.

\-------

The next morning I woke up to him gently scratching my back. I give him a gentle kiss and his minty breath clashes with my morning breath.

“Good morning.” I mumbled snuggling further into him.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, “did you sleep well?”  
“Mhm, really well. Did you?”

“Like a rock.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell. You were just talking in your sleep again.”

“Oh my god, what was I talking about?”

“Something along the lines of being a cereal god or whatever. I don’t know, I woke up to use the bathroom and heard it so I could be wrong.”

We both laughed. It felt really nice to be in his arms again like this.

“Valerie,” he said, his voice sounding solemn, “did this...mean anything?”

“What?” I asked, completely confused.

“I don’t know, do you still...want to be with me.”

“Seriously?” I said sitting up “I was just snuggling you a moment ago. I wouldn’t have if it didn’t mean something.”

“Do you still want a future together?” he asked, bringing his organic hand up to my face.

“Of course I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And this time it’ll be longer than six months.”

He smiled at that. I kept thinking about it, our own place, tiny feet running down the hallway, nights spent cooking dinner together, a proper family of our own. That’s something else worth living for.


End file.
